hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Bauer (character) (S3-S2)
Jack Bauer has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 2 (Act II). |- | |} * Special Note: Jack Bauer and most of the characters from the series 24 have been rebooted, however the events of Season 1 and post Season 1 (as mention in past seasons) have been taken in as canon. However there will be homages and rebooted ideas and characters from the past seasons of 24. Jack Bauer is the main character from the television series 24, and is controlled by Jack Bauer (writer). Character History “I regret looking into the eyes of men, women and children knowing that any moment their lives might be deemed expendable in an effort to protect the greater good. I regret every decision or mistake that I might have made which resulted in the loss of a single innocent life. But do you know what I regret the most? Is that this world needs people like me.” - Jack Bauer Earlier Life Jack Bauer was born in Santa Monica, California on February 18, 1975 to Phillip Bauer and an unknown mother. Jack was never close to his father, who founded a company called BXJ Technologies and served as its chief executive officer, nor to his brother Graem, but was apparently close to his father's butler and chief servant Sam. In high school, Jack was an English Major and rode motorcycles and often surfed for fun. After dropping out of college, Jack would meet Teri Hope and dated her for some time before he had married her; by 2006 she would be pregnant and gave birth to their only child, their daughter Kimberly. Jack would join the police force and eventually became a member of the Los Angeles Police Department's SWAT team. Two important events occurred in Jack’s five year tenure as a SWAT member, the first even happening in August of 2007. Jack was on a SWAT mission in capturing John Kramer, who was though to be killed even after his death from Jeff Denlon, a victim of Kramer’s Jigsaw killings. Jack himself almost led the mission after no one was responding to the orders of Detective Mark Hoffman, who was leading the mission in capturing Jigsaw but had gotten the credit even after Jack tossed a tear gas can into the room and was the one that personally arrested Kramer. The second event followed when he was on SWAT detail for the trial of John Kramer, which he himself became apart of when Eric Matthews had snapped and Bauer was force to tranquilize Matthews with a tranquilizer pistol. After being recruited and doing some fieldwork for the Central Intelligence Agency as a case officer in Clandestine Services, Jack had entered the military as a means of defiance from his father and brother, who had recently offered him a job at BXJ Technologies. He never intended on turning his back on the family and that he merely wanted to do things for himself, but they became estranged after this. He would worked for the Special Forces then for the Delta Force, often going on long missions that distanced himself with him and his family with Kim. Operation: Nightfall and CTU While operating for the Delta Force, Jack led a mission to assassinate Victor Drazen, a well-known Serbian war criminal who carried out several ethnic cleansing campaigns and purges throughout Eastern Europe. The operation dubbed Nightfall was authorized by a Senate committee headed by David Palmer; however, Jack and David did not meet or even know of each other's involvement. Jack's team destroyed the house where Drazen was believed to be hiding. Unfortunately, Drazen was not in the building at the time, but his wife and daughter were killed. Jack's entire team was slaughtered by Drazen's men, who used the Delta Team's supposedly scrambled radio frequency to track them. Jack accused the Army of setting up the mission for failure; however an Army representative denied the charge. He would then discharge himself from the Army, hoping to live a life of peace with his wife and daughter. However in 2010, Jack would be then recruited into the newly founded Counter Terrorist Unit or CTU by his CIA mentor and then-Director of Field Ops, Christopher Henderson. One of the things Jack was first assigned to interrogate the brother of Abu Fayed, who had been implicated in the bombing of the U.S. embassy in Lebanon. Jack was too rough on him, however, and Fayed's brother was ultimately killed in the process. Also around this time, Jack had built a case against Henderson, Seth Campbell, and another CTU agent and had all three arrested for taking bribes. This was a controversial operation that earned Jack the scorn and distrust of many at CTU. After that operation, Jack became distant and withdrawn, leading to a separation from his wife for six months. During the separation Jack had a short affair with Nina Myers, his co-worker at CTU whom he met while on assignment. This did not last long as Jack had moved back in with Teri and Kim and the couple began working hard on repairing their marriage. Kim remained very resentful towards her mother even after Jack moved back in. “Today is the longest day…” On the midnight of February the 5th, 2012, the day of the California Presidential Primary, Jack's daughter Kim, then six years old, had snuck out of the house to go and meet some friends. Jack and his wife Teri were handling the situation, when Jack was called into work. He was forced to leave and after he arrived at CTU, he learned that there was a possible assassination attempt on Senator David Palmer, the Democratic Presidential candidate. As the Special Agent in Charge of CTU, Jack was put in charge of the investigation. He also learned from Richard Walsh that there is a mole inside CTU. After the deaths of Scott Baylor and Walsh, the only people Jack could trust were Nina Myers and Jamey Farrell. Jack eventually learned that his daughter was kidnapped by associates of Ira Gaines, whom then began to blackmail him. If Jack didn't follow Gaines' orders, Gaines would kill Kim. After Jack switched a keycard, that had information on the Palmer hit, he was forced to help Jonathan Matijevich, the assassin employed by Gaines, who was planning on assassinating Palmer. However, Jack was able to create a diversion and save Palmer's life. Jack was then arrested by the FBI, but he was able to escape from their custody. Teri was also kidnapped and Jack was able to get in touch with her and Kim via the help of one of their kidnappers, Rick Allen. With help from Nina and Tony Almeida, one of CTU’s agents, Jack successfully rescued his family but Ryan Chappelle and Alberta Green, two figureheads, took him into custody for the attempted assassination of Senator Palmer. Jack met with Palmer after Palmer personally drove to the CTU LA HQ to meet with Jack; they realized that the sons of Victor Drazen were getting revenge for their father's death. With help from Palmer, Jack was reinstated at CTU and Jack was lead to a detention facility where he would discover that Drazen himself was still alive. With help from Mark DeSalvo, the warden of a level three DoD detention facility, Jack transported Drazen, but Alexis Drazen, one of Drazen’s two sons, had the power shut down at the facility and Jack ended up getting taken hostage and the Drazens were willing to trade Jack for Alexis Drazen, who now was in CTU custody. After George Mason received pressure from Palmer, he went forward with the trade. The Mole After stopping a second attempt on Palmer's life, Jack went to meet with the Drazens, as they recaptured his daughter. Before going forward with the trade, Jack got a call from Nina who told him Kim was dead. Jack killed Victor and Andre in cold blood and when he realized Nina lied to him, he sent proof to Mason that revealed that it was Nina who the mole and she was arrested. The day did not end without a personal sacrifice for Jack: Teri was shot and killed by Nina moments before her capture. Jack discovers this too late, arriving only in time to see Teri's lifeless body; he cradles her, saying, "I'm sorry, so sorry." Though Jack committed several felonies during the events of the California Presidential Primary, nobody sought to prosecute him for them due to the special circumstances. After testifying to the House Sub-Committee on the events of California Presidential Primary, Jack stepped down as the Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles, and George Mason replaced him with Jack now as a semi-active field agent. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two Wanted Man Due to the death of Teri and the betrayal of Nina, Jack isolated himself from the world after his wife’s funeral. He stopped talking to his father, brother, and sister-in-law and even tried to stay in contact with his daughter Kim, but she felt being around Jack would remind her of the emotional pain of her mother's death. It made Jack into a deep depression, him almost suicidal at times. It would be twelve years later when everything changed. In mid 2024, Jack would become wanted for the murders of Mayor Benjamin Blackborne and former President David Palmer, after the latter had been killed in a bomb blast and Blackborne assassination. Several days after those events Jack returned home to be greeted by Tony Almeida and George Mason, who grimly told him the bad news: Jack was the one behind killing of President Palmer, while a former Marine and known terrorist Dylan Christy had killed Mayor Blackborne. Jack allowed himself give himself in, but in the process, terrorists attacked the car they were residing in with Tony leading the charge. After killing several terrorists including Tony (who told him that he was in it for the money), Jack made his way to the location of his daughter, whom he contacted, while Mason went back to CTU Los Angeles. Jack would arrive at the location of his daughter, the Pinehurst Housing for Runaway Youth Residents, and stayed for the next couple of days where he greeted his daughter, her friends, and even a young teenaged boy she liked. Though Jack was slightly hesitant towards him but nevertheless was open to their relationship, glad that his daughter was now in love with someone. However the next day, Jack choice to leave as he wanted to solve whomever had put his name as a shooter against David Palmer. Jack left town but was quickly abducted, and then taken to an unknown place. Revenge Regular Appearance Jack Bauer stands at five foot ten inches tall and weighs around one hundred and sixty eight pounds, with an lean and slight strong built. He has blue eyes and short blonde hair with a matching blond beard, although often shaves his beard. Jack is usually dressed in various basic clothing, often wearing plaid shirts with jeans or a brownish hoodie and street clothing with a messenger bag. He also has numerous scarring on his body from battle and has a tattoo on the inside of his lower left arm which is a tattoo of the Virgin Mary. Trademark Gear During his tenure as an agent of CTU, Jack's weapon of choice was a 9mm SIG-Sauer P228 with a nickel-plated slide, often equipping it with a suppressor. Since stepping down from active service and being a lone ex-agent, Jack has in his possession; an olive green military-style messenger bag nicknamed the “Jack-pack” that includes the following items: * A Heckler & Koch USP 45 Compact Tactical semi-automatic pistol that is fitted with SureFire tact light. He also has a back-up 9mm Heckler & Koch Compact. * Spare clips for his USP 45CT and USP9 Compact and two silencers * A Microtech HALO III knife * A cellular phone * A Brunton Echo Pocket Scope * Aviator sunglasses Skills Jack Bauer is an experienced field agent with a military background, possessing a multitude of useful skills, such as clue analysis, stealth, piloting and electronic communication. He is an expert in interrogation and persuasion techniques performed under great stress, a skill that is fueled by great strength of personality. He is also a crack shot and an adequate hand to hand combatant. His physique, apparently top-notch, allows him to go without rest, sleep or food for a long period of time, and he can continue at unrelated speed even after strenuous torture or injury. In fact, Jack appears to be a daring and seemingly indestructible agent. Category:Badass Heroes Category:Semi-Retired Federal Agents Category:Characters That've Been Rebooted (HRPG)